


Unser Geheimnis

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Poison Ivy und Jonathan treffen sich in einer kalten Novembernacht in einem Café.





	Unser Geheimnis

Die Nächte in Gotham City waren dafür bekannt, Dinge hinter einem Schleier der Heimlichkeit zu verbergen. Mysterien, die ohne einen Bezug oder Kontext nicht zu lösen waren und selbst ein Genie wie Oswald Cobblepot in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. Ivy lachte leise bei diesem Gedanken. Sie schlenderte ohne jegliche Eile durch die leeren Straßen und sah beiläufig auf die Uhr am Glockenturm. Kurz vor eins. Die Botanikerin lächelte verrucht, zog den grauen Trenchcoat fester um ihre nahezu perfekten Kurven und stellte sicher, dass die Kapuze so viel der samtenen Haut verbarg, wie es nur möglich war. Selbst ohne Haftbefehl war es für Pamela überaus schwierig sich ungehindert in Gotham zu bewegen. Allein schon ihr Anblick erregte Aufsehen – ob es nun an ihrer grünlich schimmernden Haut lag oder dem Fakt, dass sie der Inbegriff des Wortes Schönheit war. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Ebenbild in dem spiegelnden Glas des Schaufensters. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Es missfiel der Botanikerin die Kleidung ihrer verfeindeten Spezies zu tragen, aber für diese Nächte war es ein notwendiges Übel. Sie löste sich von dem Anblick und schritt weiter die lange Hauptstraße entlang. An einer der unzähligen Ampeln kam Pamela zum Stehen. Gotham war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief. Zumindest deutete der rege Verkehr auf den Straßen darauf hin. Ein Auto reihte sich an das nächste und wenn einmal kein Fahrzeug den Asphalt entlang fuhr, passierten unachtsame Fußgänger die Kreuzung. Es stand in den Sternen, wie viele Opfer der Teer bereits gefordert hatte. Mindestens einmal im Monat wurde in der Gotham Gazette berichtet, dass ein Mensch verunglückt sei. Die Botanikerin schmunzelte etwas und drückte auf den Knopf der Ampelschaltung. Sie nutzte den kurzen Moment des Stillstandes und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, ließ ihn etwas kreisen und stieß einen warmen Atemstoß in die Luft. Eine klare, kalte Novembernacht. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Ampel zu. Sie hatte endlich auf grün geschaltet. Pamela sah sich noch einmal um und überquerte dann die vielbefahrene Straße. Ihr Ziel lag klar vor ihren Augen. 

Die Botanikerin summte leise eine melancholische Melodie und hielt vor dem kleinem Café in der Nähe des Rathauses. Das rote Neonschild flackerte, ließ die in Licht geschriebenen Buchstaben nur kurz aufleuchten. Sunrising Life. Ein unpassendes Schild in einer Stadt, die immer von grauen Wolken verhängt war. Ivy stellte den Kragen ihres Mantels auf und drückte die schwere Tür des Cafés auf. Ein lautes Klingeln erklang. Sofort stieß ein unangenehmer Geruch von Frittierfett und Schweiß aus dem schmalen Spalt. Die Rothaarige erschauderte etwas, wandte ihren Blick von dem Inneren ab. Menschen waren oftmals einfach nur widerlich. Langsam schob sie das Eisen aus ihrem Weg und trat vorsichtig ein, versuchte durch gezielte Atmungen ein Gewöhnen an die schlechte Luft zu ermöglichen. Nicht ein einziges Fenster war zu dieser Jahreszeit offen, was dem Gestank noch mehr Raum bot. Dazu kamen die winzigen, mit Rosen bestückten Flaschen auf den Tischen. Sämtliche Blumen neigten sich bereits deutlich zur Erde und verkümmerten an Ort und Stelle. Die Botanikerin verzog das Gesicht, versuchte jedoch ruhig zu bleiben. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie den Besitzer durch giftige Sporen in ein wimmerndes Häuflein Elend verwandelt. Nun pressten sich ihre Zähne in die Unterlippe, während sie sich langsam auf einem Platz am Fenster niederließ. Die hauptsächlich aus Schaumstoff bestehenden Sitze gaben unter ihrem wenigen Gewicht kaum nach. Ivy strich allmählich die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und schüttelte ihre feuerroten Haare. Ohne jegliche Eile öffnete sie die obersten Knöpfe des Trenchcoats, streifte sich den schweren Mantel schließlich von den Schultern. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Endlich. Die Botanikerin schob zwei Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und wandte sodann ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem mitgeführten Jutebeutel zu. Ihre Finger schlüpften in die Öffnung, suchten eine Weile in dem Gewirr aus Gegenständen. Schließlich fanden sie was sie suchten. Eine neue Ausgabe der 'Botanische Gärten'. Pamela besah sich das Titelblatt und schmunzelte amüsiert. Dieses Heft beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit Gewächshäusern und genveränderten Züchtungen von Mais. Sie legte das Journal auf den Tisch, blätterte auf die erste Seite. Ein langer Textblock der Herausgeber erschien, daneben die Inhaltsangabe. 

Die Rothaarige zog die Stirn in Furchen und studierte die einzelnen Überschriften. Noch bevor sie einen interessanten Artikel finden konnte, stand eine Bedienung am Tisch. Die junge Dame hatte bereits den Block aufgeschlagen und kaute auf einem Kaugummi herum, musterte die Botanikerin mit einem leicht gelangweilten Ausdruck. Ivy lachte gedämpft und sprach belustigt: „Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee. Danke sehr.“ Die Frau runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte dann genervt: „Das war's schon?“ Pamela nickte lächelnd und wandte sich wieder ihrem Heft zu. Die Bedienung stöhnte nur leise, verschwand dann hinter der Theke des Cafés. Das Schmunzeln der Rothaarigen wurde noch ein kleines Bisschen breiter. Die junge Frau hatte sich inzwischen an ihren Anblick gewöhnt und behandelte sie wie jeden anderen Gast, lustlos und ohne Elan. Ivy leckte ihren Daumen an und blätterte zu einem Artikel über industrielle Verarbeitung von Genmais. Voller Belustigung las sie die Zeilen. Ein Bericht voller unnötiger Fragen und vermeintlicher Antworten. Ivy schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, suchte auf der Seite nach einem Namen. Der Verfasser schien sogar einen Doktortitel zu besitzen. Die Botanikerin hob die Augenbrauen an und flog noch einmal über den Text. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Mann seinen Titel geschenkt bekommen. Anders ließ sich eine so ungenaue Arbeit nicht erklären. Ivy blätterte schließlich weiter in dem botanischen Journal und schmunzelte über die semiwissenschaftlichen Artikel. Ob die Menschen überhaupt auch nur annähernd die Welt der Pflanzen verstehen konnten? Pamela bezweifelte es. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch das Eintreffen der Bedienung unterbrochen. Die junge Frau stellte den Becher Kaffee lieblos auf den Tisch, es folgten eine Papierserviette und ein zu kleiner Teelöffel. Sie schenkte der Botanikerin einen anklagenden Blick. 

Die Rothaarige dankte ihr dennoch, nahm die schwarze Flüssigkeit mit einem sanften Lächeln an sich. Sie senkte ihren Kopf etwas und roch an dem dunklen Gold. Bitter. Viel zu bitter. Trotz des Geruches führte Ivy den Becher an ihre Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck von der heißen Brühe. Das Heißgetränk lief ihre Speiseröhre hinab in den Magen, wärmte sie von innen heraus. Sie erschauderte unter dem strengen Geschmack, suchte auf dem Tisch nach dem Zucker. Der Behälter hatte schon deutlich bessere Tage gesehen. Der aufgedrehte Deckel aus Metall besaß fünf punktuell gesetzte Öffnungen. Fünf zu kleine Öffnungen, die allesamt verstopft waren. Ohne Kraftanstrengung drehte sie den Verschluss von dem Glas, versenkte ihren eigenen Löffel in den weißen Körnern. So rührte sie ein wenig Zucker in ihren Kaffee und überflog dabei die aneinander gereihten Wörter des Artikels. Bei der Aussage, dass natürliche Dünger für das Wachstum unerheblich seien, musste sie ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dieser Professor schien kognitiv im Leben zu früh abgebogen zu sein. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Cafés erneut mit lautem Klingeln. Sie sah nicht auf, erhaschte lediglich einen kurzen Blick auf den braunen Mantel und lächelte. Die Person schritt nach kurzem Innehalten auf ihren Tisch zu, ließ sich langsam auf der Bank nieder und sprach leise: „Einen guten Abend Dr. Isley.“ Die Botanikerin legte das Journal zur Seite und hob ihren Blick. Eisiges Blau starrte ihr aus zwei eckigen, teils gesprungenen Brillengläsern entgegen. Sein Gesicht wirkte ausgemergelt, die Wangenknochen stachen sichtbar hervor. Die braunen Haare standen wie Stroh ungeordnet und chaotisch ab, als würden sie auf jeglichen Versuch sie zu bändigen noch rebellischer reagieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Mann irgendwann einfach aufgegeben sie zu kämmen. Sie lächelte ihm verrucht entgegen, nahm den Löffel aus dem Kaffee und legte ihn auf die Serviette. Erst dann erwiderte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme: „Guten Abend Dr. Crane.“ 

Noch bevor der Mann etwas sagen konnte, war die Bedienung an den Tisch getreten. Sie begutachtete Jonathan mit skeptischen Augen, wartete Kaugummi kauend auf die Bestellung. Auch er orderte nur einen Becher Kaffee. So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war die junge Dame auch wieder verschwunden. Ivy lächelte vergnügt und nahm einen weiteren Schluck der Brühe. Ruhe legte sich für einen kurzen Moment über sie, wurde dann unterbrochen von dem ehemaligen Psychiater: „Es freut mich, dass du es trotz der turbulenten Zeiten einrichten konntest diese Woche. In der Gotham Gazette zerreißt man sich bereits den Mund über deine Abwesenheit. Sie glauben, dass du etwas planen könntest.“ Mit diesen Worten entledigte er sich seines Mantels und legte das Kleidungsstück neben sich auf die rot-weiße Bank. Die Botanikerin stöhnte auf und faltete ihre Hände. Sie sah in seine messerscharfen Augen, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Was kümmert es die Allgemeinheit, was ich tue? Gegen mich liegt zur Zeit kein Haftbefehl vor und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es auch so bleibt. Ohne die Polizei oder Batman im Nacken lebt es sich sichtlich entspannter.“ Jonathan setzte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen ab. Er musterte sie aufmerksam, dachte dabei angestrengt über eine würdige Antwort nach. Die Bürde wurde von seinen Schultern genommen, als die junge Frau aus der Küche kam und ihm seinen Kaffee brachte. Auch dieser roch übermäßig stark nach verbrannten Kaffeebohnen. Der Braunhaarige nahm den Teelöffel in die Finger und rührte einmal durch die schwarze Brühe. Dann holte er aus seinem Mantel eine kleine Plastikbox hervor, öffnete geschwind den Behälter. Süßstofftabletten. Er nahm eine Hand voll der kleinen Pillen und ließ sie in die Flüssigkeit fallen. Es begann sofort an der Oberfläche zu blubbern. Ivy verzog inzwischen keine Miene mehr deswegen, akzeptierte die vielen eigenartigen Angewohnheiten des ehemaligen Psychiaters. 

Er war ein besonderes Exemplar der menschlichen Rasse. Nicht minder zerstörerisch und machthungrig, aber er konnte zumindest auf der intellektuellen Ebene mit ihr mithalten. Ein kluger Kopf, welcher eigentlich eine Professur an der Gotham Universität innehaben sollte mit seinem Wissen über Phobien und die Möglichkeiten den menschlichen Geist zu brechen. Anstelle dieser Ehrung war er offiziell vom rechtem Weg abgekommen. Nicht nur das, er galt als sehr gefährlich und wurde in der Bevölkerung Gothams gefürchtet. Jonathan rührte noch immer den Süßstoff in seinen Kaffee, legte dann den Teelöffel beiseite. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er langsam das Porzellan an die Lippen führte und an der Flüssigkeit nippte. Der Mann nickte leicht und stellte seinen Kaffee wieder ab, legte beide Hände um den wärmenden Becher. Er blickte auf, sah mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Er spielte mit den Fingerkuppen an dem Porzellan, setzte dann zum Sprechen an: „Ohne das GCPD und Batman wäre mein Leben um ein Vielfaches einfacher, aber vielleicht benötige ich auch diesen Nervenkitzel.“ Die Botanikerin nahm einen kleinen Schluck, noch immer darauf wartend, dass der Kaffee kühler wurde. Sie blickte in den Becher und sprach schließlich amüsiert: „Dass du nicht ohne sie leben kannst ist mir klar, Johnny. Du benötigst dieses Katz und Maus Spiel wie fast jeder andere Schurke in Gotham.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater rieb sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn. Seine Haut war so blass und voller Unebenheiten. Der absolute Gegensatz zu der Botanikerin. Diese sah ihm direkt in die Augen, hielt seinem kühlen Blick stand. Ohne sein Angstgas und die widerliche Maske wirkte er fast schon verloren in seiner selbst. Der Mann setzte sich etwas auf, ergriff dann wieder das Wort: „Vergleiche mich bitte nicht mit den anderen, Pamela. Ich mag nur ein kleines Licht unter den großen Mafiosi sein, aber ich weiß, wie viel meine Arbeit wirklich wert ist. Meine Taten sind niemals von Geldgier getrieben – außer ich benötige dringend etwas zur Erreichung eines größeren Zieles. Auf diese ‚Überfälle‘ bin ich nicht sonderlich stolz, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Du kannst es mit deinen Einbrüchen in die Chemiefabriken der Stadt gleichsetzen.“ 

Die Rothaarige nickte verstehend und nahm wieder den Teelöffel in die Hand. Sie rührte langsam in dem Kaffee, verlor sich für einen Moment in der finsteren Brühe. Erst nach einigen Sekunden sah sie auf und traf auf seine kalten, blauen Augen. Sie waren wie immer verhangen hinter einem Schleier von etwas Anderem, etwas Größerem. Ivy wusste von seiner gespalteten Persönlichkeit. Er teilte sich einen Körper mit einem Monster, welches jede Gelegenheit nutzte um zu übernehmen. In stressigen Situationen brach der Dämon aus seiner Hülle und brachte Verderben über seine Feinde. Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf erwiderte Pamela ruhig: „Du bist nicht vergleichbar, Johnny. Dafür sind deine Motive zu einzigartig im Untergrund.“ Sie bewegte ihre Hand vorsichtig über seine, umfasste so den Becher des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Die Wärme verbreitete sich auf ihrer Haut, löste ein wohliges Gefühl an ihren Fingern aus. Der Mann entzog sich der Berührung nicht, lächelte nur leicht darauf. Er hielt weiterhin den Blick, wich nicht eine Sekunde von den sanften, hellgrünen Augen der Botanikerin ab. Mit einem Mal schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Botanikerin. Sie streichelte über seine Hände, fühlte jede kleinste Narbe auf seiner Haut nach. Jonathan beobachtete Ivy bei ihrem Tun, sprach dann mit gesenkter Stimme: „Was tun wir hier eigentlich, Pamela?“ Die Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn. Noch immer hafteten ihre Augen auf den seinen, durch nichts unterbrechbar. Sie berührte seine Haut, löste seine rechte Hand gemächlich von dem Porzellan und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Der sonst so kalte Ausdruck seiner Opale war plötzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen eröffnete sich ihr ein Blick auf die labile Psyche des Mannes vor ihr. Eine zerbrechliche Seele, welche im Hass und der unendlichen Wut auf seine Peiniger allmählich verging. Die Botanikerin schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter, setzte dann zum Sprechen an: „Wir schaffen uns einmal im Monat so etwas wie Normalität. Eine Routine, die uns Sicherheit in so unsicheren Zeiten gibt.“ Jonathans Mundwinkel zuckten einige Male. Seine Art zu lächeln. Im Allgemeinen musste man bei ihm auf eigensinnige soziale Kompetenzen achten. Er passte nicht in das Schema F. 

Ivy hielt seine Hand etwas fester, wartete gespannt seine Antwort ab. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Einen Kaffee trinken in einem heruntergekommenen Café am Rande Gothams. Das Normalste der Welt.“ „Genau“, erwiderte die Rothaarige mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, hielt mit der freien Hand den eigenen Becher fester. Nur noch wenige Schlucke und der Kaffee war ausgetrunken. Sie stellte das Porzellan ab, sah ihm dabei weiter in die Augen. Er wich ihr nicht aus, leerte selbst nun das schwarze Gold aus dem Behälter. Seine Finger umschlossen die ihren etwas fester, übten angenehmen Druck auf sie aus. Wieder kehrte ein Moment der Ruhe ein. Lediglich die leicht ramponierte Jukebox spielte weiter ihre unpassend glücklichen Lieder aus den siebziger Jahren. Jonathan atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, legte dann seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und sprach an Ivy gewandt: „Was ist das zwischen uns, Pamela?“ Die Botanikerin lächelte verrucht, drückte sich dann leicht nach vorne über den Tisch. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann versiegelte sie ihrer beiden Lippen zu einem zaghaften Kuss. Ivy spürte die Risse in dem weichen Gewebe, fühlte zu ihrer Überraschung aber nicht die Empfindung abgewetztes Leder zu berühren. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick erwiderte Jonathan den sanften Kuss, kostete das erste Mal von dem süßlichen Geschmack ihres Mundes. Die Rothaarige hielt die Augen geschlossen, wartete einfach ab was nun geschehen würde. Der Mann ihr gegenüber löste die Berührung, lehnte sich langsam ein kleines Stück zurück. Seine linke Hand ruhte an ihrer Wange, strich vorsichtig über ihre grünliche Haut. Ivy genoss die Liebkosung, legte dann ihre eigene Hand über die seine, drückte seine Finger fester an ihr Fleisch. Der ehemalige Psychiater leckte sich über die Lippen und hauchte nur für Pamela hörbar: „Das Normalste der Welt.“ Ein Lächeln kroch auf ihren Mund, zog die Mundwinkel hinauf. Sie schmiegte sich weiter an seine Hand, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. Er kam ihr wieder näher, rieb seine Nase leicht an ihrer und begann einen weiteren, sanften Kuss. Es fühlte sich in dieser normalen Nacht richtig an. Die Botanikerin ließ sich auf die Berührung ein, neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ihre Lippen fügten sich perfekt zusammen. Eine Verbindung, die gefühlt schon Ewigkeiten hielt. Schließlich unterbrach Jonathan den Kuss. Seine Augen waren noch immer halb geschlossen, als er Pamela leise sprechen hörte: „Lass uns gehen, Johnny. Diese Stadt hat heute Nacht noch so viel mehr für uns zu bieten.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater lachte darauf und drückte sich von der Bank, reichte ihr dabei seine Hand. Er erwiderte vergnügt: „Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, Pamela.“ Mit diesen Worten waren sie aus dem Café geflüchtet und von der Dunkelheit dieser Nacht verschluckt worden.

Pamela öffnete am nächsten Morgen schwerfällig ihre Augen und murrte leise, als sie ihre Wange an seiner rauen Schulter rieb. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden, erwärmten ihren nackten Rücken und tauchten das Bett in eine sanfte Morgenröte. Ein wohliges Seufzen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Im Schein der Sonne genoss sie die ersten Minuten des neuen Tages. Wie so oft in den letzten Monaten, fiel der Botanikerin dabei die ungewöhnlich Stille in seinem Appartement auf. Er wohnte ungefähr drei Kilometer außerhalb des Stadtkerns in einem Wohnblock unweit eines Parks. Eine kleine, bescheidene Wohnung mit zwei Zimmer, kaum größer als vierzig Quadratmeter. Die graugrüne Tapete an den Wänden wellte sich durch das hohe Alter, teilweise schälte sie sich bereits von dem Putz. Nicht anders verhielt es sich mit den knarzenden Dielen, die an unzähligen Stellen splitterten und insbesondere am Eingangsbereich deutlich abgenutzt waren. So alt wie die Wohnung war, so alt wirkte auch die Einrichtung. Jonathan hatte eine Vorliebe für klobige Möbel aus Ebenholz und rotem Samt. Auch das dunkle Bett fügte sich nahtlos in dieses Bild mit ein. Die Rothaarige streckte sich vorsichtig und glitt mit den Füßen über die weiße Matratze hinab bis sie auf etwas Weiches stieß. Die schwarze Satin Bettdecke lag wie ein verworrenes Knäuel am Fußende. Immer wieder spielten ihre Zehen mit dem glatten Stoff, zupften die Decke Stück für Stück über ihre Füße. Die Brust des ehemaligen Psychiaters hob und senkte sich regelmäßig bei jedem Atemzug. Ivy sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt, der Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein warmer Atem strich sanft über ihre Wange. Sie ließ ihre Fingerkuppen langsam über seinen Oberkörper wandern. Ein Körper gezeichnet von Narben und dem labilen psychischen Zustand seines Besitzers. Die Botanikerin tastete gemächlich die Rippen des Brustkorbs nach. Elf. Sie drückte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen in die freie Stelle zwischen der dritten und fünften Rippe. Ein leises, gedämpftes Stöhnen erklang, gefolgt von seiner verschlafenen Stimme: „Pamela, bitte. Du weißt doch, dass mir diese Stelle Unbehagen bereitet.“ Die Angesprochene lachte verrucht und küsste beschwichtigend seine Schulter. Er bewegte sich etwas unter ihr, bevor er langsam seine müden Augen aufschlug. Sie kraulte zärtlich seine Seite und flüsterte dabei amüsiert: „Jonathan, bitte. Du weißt doch, dass ich als Wissenschaftlerin einer gewissen Neugier unterliege. Verbote reizen mich natürlich noch mehr.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater schnaubte lediglich leise, seine langen, knochigen Finger wanderten ziellos über ihren Rücken. Sie sah mit einem Schmunzeln zu ihm auf. Der Schlaf triefte aus seinen blauen Augen, die Ränder unter ihnen bestätigten nur die Vermutung seiner Erschöpfung. Ivy setzte sich auf, beugte sich über seinen Oberkörper und schwebte mit den Lippen kurz über den seinen, um ihn hauchzart zu küssen. Sie hauchte sodann leise: „Das Normalste der Welt.“


End file.
